Tugas Akhir
by rharaayumi
Summary: Wangi soup panas menguar dari arah dapur, membangunkan Slaine yang saat itu memang sangat kelaparan. Matanya belum terbuka sempurna, sejujurnya kepalanya masih sangat sakit, tapi perutnya memandunya untuk terus bangun dari tidurnya jika bisa dikatakan pingsannya


**Summary:** _Wangi soup panas menguar dari arah dapur, membangunkan Slaine yang saat itu memang sangat kelaparan. Matanya belum terbuka sempurna, sejujurnya kepalanya masih sangat sakit, tapi perutnya memandunya untuk terus bangun dari tidurnya jika bisa dikatakan pingsannya_

 **Disclaimer:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate:** T+

 **Pairing:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ ,

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **Tugas Akhir**

Slaine Troyard adalah mahasiswa semester akhir di sebuah universitas ternama. Kehidupannya sebagai mahasiswa yang selama ini biasa-biasa saja malah terbilang sangat tenang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat menjadi neraka saat dirinya bertemu dengan Inaho Kaizuka dosen muda di kampusnya yang juga merupakan dosen pembimbing tugas akhir Slaine. Inaho Kaizuka adalah salah satu dosen jenius, umurnya bahkan lebih muda satu tahun dari Slaine tapi sekarang dia justru menjadi dosen pembimbing Slaine. 3 bulan lalu saat tugas akhir Slaine sudah rampung sekitar 80%, dosen pembimbingnya selama ini ternyata pensiun dan akhirnya digantikan dengan Inaho di sinilah awal mula dari semua neraka Slaine dimulai.

Pagi yang cerah, beberapa ekor burung terlihat bertengger, meloncat ke sana kemari di anatar ranting-ranting phon. Beberapa butir air sisa-sisa embun di penghujung malam tadi terlihat jatuh akibat gerakan mereka. Tapi tidak bagi Slaine, bahkan indahnya pagi sudah sangat amat menyiksa matanya. Dia datang ke kampus layaknya seperti orang yang baru saja bangkit dari kuburnya.

Pagi ini Slaine datang ke kampus, membawa sebuah karton besar berwarna hijau di tangan kanannya yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa sehingga menjadi sebuah map. Di dalamnya berisi berpuluh-puluh lembar gambar perancangan sebuah proyek. Sedangkan tangan kirinya meneteng sebuah tas laptop. Wajahnya terlihat pucat, kantung hitam di bawah matanya menggantung besar, jelas sekali terlihat bahwa sudah beberapa hari ini Slaine kurang tidur bahkan mungkin tidak tidur sama sekali. Jam di ponselnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.00 pagi, sejam lebih awal dari waktu dirinya dan sang dosen janjian untuk asistensi gambar.

Jurusannya masih sepi, hanya terlihat beberapa orang cleaning servis tengah membersihkan, Slaine duduk di kursi yang ada di koridor ruang dosen. Pintu dengan cat orange itu masih terkunci rapat. Beberapa kali Slaine terlihat menghela nafas panjang, berusaha menghilangkan gugupnya. Entah kenapa setiap kali dia ingin bertemu dengan dosennya yang satu ini Slaine selalu merasa ketakutan. Matanya terlalu lelah untuk terus terbuka, sudah lebih dari sejam dia menunggu tapi sang dosen belum juga menampakkan secuilpun dari rambut coklatnya.

 _Flashback_

" _Kau yang namanya Slaine Troyard?" tanya pria muda berambut coklat di depannya_

" _Iya pak. Saya Slaine Troyard" jawab Slaine sambil menatap lurus wajah datar orang yang akan menjadi dosen pembimbing barunya._

" _Saya sudah membaca semua skripsi Anda, sudah memperhatikan semua konsep dan sudah memeriksa semua gambar rancangan Anda. Ulang!"_

" _Maaf?" Slaine berusaha mencerna kata-kata orang di depannya 'Ulang katanya?'_

" _Iya ulang! Anda ini sudah tugas akhir! Anda tidak malu? Ini seperti gambar mahasiswa semester 1!"_

 _End of flashback_

"Grrrrrr" Slaine mendengkur kecil membuat gerakan yang membuat map yang dipangkunya terjatuh, membuat Slaine kaget dan terpaksa bangun dari tidur singkatnya. Nyawanya belum terkumpul sempurna untuk menyadari posisinya yang saat ini tengah bersandar di bahu pria yang sedari tadi di tunggunya.

"Se..sensei? a..ap.. ohayo sensei" sapanya gugup membenarkan posisi duduknya setelah mengambil map hijaunya yang tadi terjatuh.

"Akhirnya bangun juga! Terima kasih sudah menjadikanku bantal!" Inaho membalas sapaan Slaine, dia kembali sibuk meminum kopi yang sejak tadi di pegangnya. Lalu menunjuk jam dan kemudian berdiri untuk membuka pintu bercat orange yang ada di hadapan mereka. Slaine masuk ke ruangan itu mengikuti Inaho dari belakang.

Slaine duduk di sebuah kursi yang juga berwarna orange di dalam sebuah ruangan berukuran 2 kali 3 meter, ruangan ini adalah ruang pribadi Inaho terlihat sangat jelas dari hampir 75% perabotnya yang memiliki nuansa orange di sana-sini. Slaine sudah terlalu sering masuk ke sini, sudah hapal betul letak dan benda-benda apa saja yang dimiliki si dosen, sudah tidak ada lagi niat untuk ber-waaaah- waaaahh ria melihat semua barang-barang itu. Fikirannya sudah penuh dengan desain terbaru miliknya. Slaine mulai membuka gambarnya, memperlihatkan 1 demi 1 apa yang telah dikerjakannya selama 3 hari ini.

"mana denah cottage nya?" Tanya Inaho setelaha sekian lama diam

Tanpa bicara apa-apa lai Slaine membuka gambar yang diminta Inaho.

"Ini apa? Gambar seperti ini yang akan Anda tampilkan di sidang? Jangan bercanda Slaine! Bahkan desain post satpam bisa jauh lebih bagus dari ini! Anda tidak malu ingin menampilkan gambar sepeti ini di sidang nanti? Anda pasti malu! Apalagi saya sebagai pembimbingmu! Heran bagaimana bisa selama ini Anda lulus di mata kuliah gambar padahal gambar atap saja Anda tidak becus?"

Inaho lalu berdiri dari duduknya, melangkah ke ambang pintu lalu berhenti tepat di bibir pintu bersandar dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada. Slaine yang melihat itu mengerti bahwa dirinya harus meninggalkan ruang itu secepat mungkin. Slaine berusaha secepat mungkin merapikan kertas-kertasnya, berusaha tersenyum kepada Inaho meskipun sedetik lalu baru saja mendapat hinaan seperti itu.

"Arigatou sensei" kata Slaine berpamitan kepada senseinya, Slaine lalu berbalik setelah 3 langkah " ano sensei.. apakah hari rabu ini sensei ada waktu untuk asistensi?" Slaine bertanya dengan suara bergetar antara takut dan berusaha menahan tangisannya.

"Tidak mungkin Anda bisa menyelesaikannya dalam waktu 2 hari! Itu rombak total!"

"Kalau hari senin?" tanya Slaine lagi

"Saya ada setiap saat!"

"Terima kasih sensei" Slaine kembali membungkuk lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Slaine berjalan gontai ke araah halte bus, hari ini dia tidak membawa kendaraan pribadi. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat Harklight yang merupakan sahabatnya sekaligus seniornya dulu melarang Slaine membawa kendaraan tepatnya Harklight menyita kunci mobil milik Slaine. Sebenarnya Slaine bisa saja menelpon Harklight untuk menjemputnya, tapi beberapa minggu ini dia sudah banyak merepotkannnya. Maka jadilah Slaine memutuskan pulang dengan menggunakan kendaraan umum. Semua yang di sekitarnya terasa gelap, badannya seperti tak bertenaga dan Slaine benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Wangi soup panas menguar dari arah dapur, membangunkan Slaine yang saat itu memang sangat kelaparan. Matanya belum terbuka sempurna, sejujurnya kepalanya masih sangat sakit, tapi perutnya memandunya untuk terus bangun dari tidurnya jika bisa dikatakan pingsannya. Dirinya baru sadar jika saat ini tidak mengenakan sehelai benangpun, satu-satunya yang menutup tubuhnya adalah kain selimut bercorak jeruk. 'wait what?' kain selimut bercorak jeruk? Sekali lagi Slaine mengedarkan pandangannya ke segela arah. Ini bukan apartementnya. Ini juga bukan apartement Harklight. Harklight tidak mungkin memasang warna ataupun bernda bernuansa jeruk dan orange di sekitarnya karna mempertimbangkan trauma Slaine dengan warna itu. Jadi sekarang di mana dia? Keapa dia bisa tidak memakai apa-apa? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus berputar di kepala Slaine. Slaine berlari menuju dapur, atau menuju sumber aroma lezat yang tadi membangunkannya, hanya di sana tempat yang terpikir olehnya dia akan mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Sudah sadar? Makanlah!"

Slaine menganga lebar saat mendapati dosen pembimbing super teganya sedang memakai celemek dan memasak di dapur. Lebih terkejut daripada saat tadi dia mendapati dirinya tak berbusana

"Se..senpai?" Slaine bertanya ragu, sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

Yang ditanya hanya diam, memasang wajah datar sedatar tembok sperti yang sudah-sudah

"A..ano…"

"Makanlah!" Slaine tidak bertanya lagi, dia hanya mengikuti perintah Inaho yang sedari tadi mengawasinya setidaknya begitulah yang ada di fikiran Slaine.

"setelah makan, kembalilah tidur!" Inaho menyulut sebatang rokok

"Ta..uhuuuk" Slaine yang terbiasa tinggal di lingkungan bebas asap rokok sedikit batuk saat dia dan inaho berada dekat hanya dipisahkan meja makan. Dengan sigap Inaho mematikan rokoknya, sedikit rasa bersalah hinggap dibatinnya.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Inaho melemparkan beberapa lembar pakaian ke arah tempat tidur di mana Slaine tengah duduk. Langit di luar sana sudah menumpahkan segala isinya suara kodok terdengar saling bersahutan seolah sedang mengadakan pertandingan paduan suara dengan diiringi gemerisik air hujan

"Pilih saja yang kau suka, kau bisa masuk angin jika tidak memakai baju seperti itu" perintah Inaho lalu merebahkan tubuhnya tepat di samping Slaine. Slaine hanya mengangguk, memilih baju kemeja berwarna hijau toska, lalu memakaianya. Sedetik setelah itu, Slaine merasakan tangannya ditarik dari bawah. Membuat Slaine terjatuh ke belakang, untung saja tempat mendaratnya adalah benda empuk, jika tidak detik itu juga Slaine pasti akan geger otak.

"Se..sensei?" Slaine bertanya bingung saat mendapati dirinya sudah berada tepat di bawah Inaho. kedua tangannya sudah dipegang erat oleh si dosen.

"apakah yang kulakukan selama ini menyakitimu?"

"Sensei? Apa yang?"

"apakah perbuatanku selama ini membuatmu membenciku?"

"se.." belum selesai Slaine berbicara, Inaho sudah mengunci bibir Slaine dengan mulutnya. Membuat si surai kuning terbelalak. Mata bermanik hijau kebiruannya sedikit berkaca-kaca. Membuat Inaho yang ada di atasnya menghentikan ciuman paksanya.

Kesempatan emas bagi Slaine, detik itu juga, Slaine mendorong tubuh Inaho membuatnya bisa melepaskan diri dari dosen pembimbingnya itu. Seharusnya Slaine menampar bahkan memukul Inaho karna tindakannya. Tapi saat ingin melakukan itu, sesuatu di dalam hati kecilnya melarangnya membuatnya meninggalkann rumah bergaya minimalis itu begitu saja di tengah malam di tengah hujan lebat.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Inaho berdiri di sebuah aparteen bernomor 1908, menekan beberapa kali bel di sana, tidak ada orang yang membuka pintu ataupun menjawabnya. Lehernya berbalik ke arah suara langkah kaki tergesa yang sepertinya sedang menuju ke arahnya.

"Anda pasti Tn Kaizuka?" tanya seseorang berperawakan jangkung dengan rambut hitam di cukur pendek.

"ya. Dan Anda?"

"perkenalkan, saya Harklight. Teman Slaine. Kalau boleh tau apa yang anda lakukan di sini?"

"Ingin menemui anak bimbinganku. Sudah 2 bulan dia tidak asistensi kepadaku!"

"Slaine tidak akan pernah asistensi lagi kepada anda tn Kaizuka"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia memutuskan berhenti kuliah, dan mengantikan posisi ayahnya yang meninggal 2 bulan lalu."

"apa maksudmu?"

"2 bulan lalu, Slaine pulang ke rumah dengan keadaan basah kuyup, kufikir dia sudah mendengar tentang kematian ayahnya sore itu. Ternyata ada masalah lain. Kurasa anda tau betul masalahnya."

Inaho menatap laki-laki di depannya dengan tatapan datar. Fikirannya bercampur aduk antara rindu dengan si pirang, khawatir, kasian, Inaho yang biasanya sangat pandai memisahkan perasaan ini dengan yang lainnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi orang lain yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak kenal.

"Slaine sebenarnya menyukai Anda, hanya dia tidak terlalu peka untuk merasakannya.'

"Dimana Slaine?"

"Apa yang anda ingin lakukan jika berhasil menemuinya?"

"bukan urusanmu!"

"urusanku! Jelas itu urusanku!, siapapun yang menyakiti Slaine akan berurusan denganku!"

Inaho kembali diam. Beruaha mencerna setiap kata yang baru saja dikeluarkan Harklight. Jangan-jangan pria ini juga menyukai Slaine? Fikirannya makin kalut. Tanpa sadar Inaho memukul Harklight tepat di dagu, membuat sebuah arus luka kecil tercipta diujung bibir Harklight.

"datanglah ke sini, jika beruntung anda akan bertemu dengannya" Jwab Harkligt sambil memberikan sebuah kertas kepada Inaho, sebelah tangannya sibuk dipakai menutup luka di ujung bibirnya.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Sebuah tangan dengan santainya terjulur ke arah mesin penjual minuman otomatis yang baru saja mengelurakan kaleng minuman yang dibeli Slaine. Membuat empat siku berkedut-kedut di pelipis Slaine saat menahan marah. Dengan sekejap kilat Slaine membalik tubuhnya, ingin melihat siapa yang dengan lancang berani mengambil minumannya. Tidakkah orang itu tau dengan siapa dia berhadapan? Sedetik saetelah badannya berbalik sebuah wajah ynag tidak asing muncul di hadapannya, menyambutnya dengan sebuah ciuman. Orang itu lantas dengan kasarnya mendorong tubuh Slaine ke arah mesin minuman, membuat Slaine dengan terpaksa harus bersandar di mesin itu karna sudah tidak ad aruang lagi di belakangnya.

"Bat.. Suki! I really really miss you bat"

"Bat?" Slaine bertanya bingung

"Kau ingat hari2 dimana kau mengerjakan tugasmud ibawah bimbinganku?"

"ya"

"jam tidurmu berubah malam menjadi siang-siang menjadi malam, seperti kelelawar, sejak itu kuputuskan kan memanggilmu dengan sebutan Bat. Hanya di antara ita berdua!"

"se.." sekali lagi ucapan Slaine terhenti, sebuah kecupan kecil kembali hinggap di bibir Slaine.

"bukan sensei! Ku dengar kau sudah mengundurkan diri dari kampus, artinya kau bukan lagi mahasiswa bimbinganku!"

"ta..tapi…"

"perintah terakhirku sebagai pembimbingmu. Anda selamanya harus berada di sisiku!"

"WHAAAAAAAT? Ba..baka!"

 **~END~**

 **OWARI**

KYAAAAAAA TADAIMAAAAAAAA….. Phuaahhhahaha akhirnya bisa nulis fanfic lagi /joget/ gak ada yang mau kasih selamat ini ke saya? Saya sekarang sudah ST loh~~~ /yaterus/ percakapan asistensi di sini adalah kejadian yang benar-benar terjadi dan benar-benar saya alami sendiri. Sakitnya dan sengsaranya kudu rombak total gambar sebanyak 5x dalam 2 minggu itu astagaaaahh sumpah 2 minggu itu hampir gam mandi /ini ciyus/ sampai jumpa di lanjutan ff 'masih seperti dulu' dan ff-ff lain yang akan datang.. terima kasih sudah selalu mendukung saya selama ini dan selalu menyempatkan diri membaca fic buatan saya.. /nunduk/


End file.
